


Graves and Headstones for Girls and Women Long Lost

by RushingWonder



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushingWonder/pseuds/RushingWonder
Summary: Humans have always been sentimental, this body is no different.





	Graves and Headstones for Girls and Women Long Lost

**Author's Note:**

> The only truly dead are those who have been forgotten.

She buries the husk of the girl she had possessed before Mary, making sure to leave no trace of her in Mary’s cottage, least she knew who the woman knows. Her short time in the body of this mortal...this  _ human _ , has taught her nothing, as the emotions of the body play out. Humans have always been sentimental, this body is no different.  She buries this girl’s body because she should...no woman should suffer, but the Dark Lord’s work knows no bounds. She can feel the empathy Mary had for this girl, sad and looking for comfort, her cottage in the middle of the woods ever lonely, if only a great place for burials and magic it was. She would feed and feast here. 

Her hands are covered in dirt and blood as she makes sure to smooth the dirt and earth, she makes no grave marker, using her mind to remember the girl. Mary’s emotions swirl in a circle of pain, loneliness, and loss. She thinks if she hadn’t possessed Mary’s body or something happened to her, would she be missed, maybe she was as lonely and damned as the girl. 

She makes her way inside, closing the door and opening the windows, a quick spell cleans the place up, pushing out the lingering energy of death and possession. There are no pictures on the walls of Mary Wardwell, nothing to note of family or friends, she wonders if she hadn’t found out from herself what she did if she would know. She thinks maybe not, maybe Mary had something to hide, something she didn’t want someone to know or she was running from something. 

She plans to find out, she plans to know this body and this woman, as no one else did.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick and easy as I attempt to write more. Merry Yule!


End file.
